Mirandy Songfics
by his-red-head
Summary: A lot of the songs are by Keith Urban and some are other songs by country artists and some by classic rock artists. All fics are Mirandy centered. I try to update as often as I can. No copyright issues intended. Rated M just to be on the safe side of things. Please read!
1. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**A/N: Major shout out to teenybirdy for helping me correct the copying issues.**

 **I cannot thank you enough!**

 **A/N.2: Keep in mind this my first time writing song fics. This might also be the last.**

 **It all depends on if y'all decide to review!**

 _ **Much Love To All,**_

 _ **Donna**_

Stephen left me a few months before Paris. I couldn't stop thinking about it. My world was turned upside down. Knowing it was going to happen wasn't the worst part, neither was my children. My children were hardly ever the subjects of my divorces or the media backlash surrounding them. The real issue had nothing to do with my feelings about Stephen. I mean yeah, I did regret letting another "father figure" slip out of the life of my twins. What better way to quiet my struggles and strife than staring blankly at the television and drinking an entire bottle of wine?

I'm alone in this house tonight. I have got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine. There are pictures of you and I on the walls around me, a constant reminder of the way that it was and could have been, surrounding me.

Paris Fashion week starts in two days and Nigel, Serena, Emily, Andrea and I will fly out tomorrow. Although Emily is or was rather my first assistant, she was not able to anticipate what I wanted or needed. Call me "Ice Queen, Dragon Lady or a Bitch" but, without telling Emily, I promoted Andrea to first assistant this morning. I told her, "Andrea, you've been promoted to the first assistant. Now go tell Emily. That's all." She stood there, mouth open. I knew she was surprised, I didn't blame her. I would be surprised if I were to be in her shoes. "Close your mouth, Andrea, we are not a Codfish. Seriously Andrea? By all means, move at a glacial pace you just know how much it thrills me. That's all."

I sat there for another 2 1/2 hours on the couch lost in thought. It wasn't until after I polished off the bottle of wine that I decided to drag myself upstairs to fall asleep. Even in my dreams all I seemed to do is think, is what could happen if I let my true feelings out? I never truly loved him nor, did I love the twins father, James. Though I had respect for James. However, aside from my children, there will only be one person I truly loved. The only question was, did she feel the same.

Halfway through fashion week and she left me. She was in the car with me and I said something to her she didn't like. I don't remember what I said because I was distracted by the look in those beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with so much emotion. Among the hurt and sadness in her eyes, something familiar. Something familiar and yet hard to place. Then there were those words. The words she said were for the most part a blur. However, it was the words that were almost inaudible to my ears, that pierced my heart the most as she walked out of my life. Those words were, "God, I love you Miranda but, why do you have to be such a Bitch?" Then she was gone.

It has been a few weeks since that day in Paris, and my emotions have never been so strong and have never been hard to handle, even when I was pregnant with raging hormones. I am my usual "Dragon Lady" persona at work and it's only my kids that keep me happy. I know it will get easier to get a handle on myself. Things like this can be a Godsend if you think about it. With a few glasses of wine, I think if I actually have a good cry it will help me immensely. It was with that the tears started to flow.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, I thought that being strong meant never losing my iron-clad control. Right now though I am drunk enough to let go of my pain. To hell with my silly pride, I'll let it fall like rain from my eyes. Tonight I just want to cry. To let my tears fall and to build myself up again.

I sat there for at least a couple of hours. Just having tear after tear fall from my eyes. You know, for once, it actually felt good saying, to hell with my pride. However, there was still an empty space in my chest. I still felt saddened on the inside. I wonder what could ease the pain? A song maybe? Reading love letters I wrote to Andrea once I realized what I felt for her? For now, I will weather the storm. I will weather the storm because the best is yet to come.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on? "All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that she's gone. Or maybe I could unfold some letters from my old lost love, yellow with age, memories of a love past. From experience, I know It's going to hurt before it gets better but I'll never get over her by hiding this way.

After listening to the song, "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban, I felt a hell of a lot better after crying for an hour or two. It gave me sudden clarity that I, Miranda Priestly, "The Ice Queen" of the fashion world was going to move mountains to make Andrea realize I really do love her. It was time to go big or go home, and I, Miranda Priestly, was going to win over the one and only, Andrea Sachs.


	2. Once In A Lifetime

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write this update. I have been working on some of my other fics.**

 **A/N.2: This is going to be based around** **Once In A Lifetime.** **Again, all songs in this series will be by Keith Urban.**

 **A/N.3: This is going to be like a conversation type of song fic and I haven't a clue if it'll turn out or not. Eh, I guess we'll find out!**

 **Also, I only ask for help if I absolutely need it or if I have a question I can't find an answer to and s/o to tennybirdy for the help!**

 **A/N.4: By the way, Paris never happened (the divorce did though) in this song fic and Nate never happened either (if that makes sense?).**

 **A/N.5: Surprise! Another author's note! Remember to enjoy reading this and review, so I know what y'all think.**

 _ **Much Love To All,**_

 _ **Donna**_

It had been a long few days since we got back from Paris. Andrea was not acting her normal overly confident self. Admittedly, I was kind of worried about her. I've never cared for anyone that much except for my bobbseys. It may have been when she came into my hotel room and seen me sobbing and tried to console me. I think it was then that I fell hard for Andrea. My Andrea. That's what I wished her to be. I don't know if she felt the same way. If she did, that's a possibility of why she's not been herself lately. Regardless of the reason why she's not herself, I need to have a conversation with her. Tell her how I feel. Otherwise, if I don't I think it shall not end well. I refuse to let either of our hearts break.

"Andrea. Come into my office, I think it's time we have a talk."

She rushed into my office, practically tripping over her own two feet. She was absolutely gorgeous, but grace wasn't exactly a strong suit for Andrea.

"Sit. I can see it in your big brown eyes. Now tell me, what has got you acting out of sorts?"

She glanced down at her hands, fidgeting a bit. I wonder if she fidgets like that every time she's nervous.

"It's.. It's just a small personal dilemma, Miranda. Nothing I can't handle."

She tried her darnedest to give me a smile. However it faltered briefly. I didn't know much about her personal life except, that she struggled to find herself a little bit.

"Andrea, I can feel it in your touch when we brush fingers or hands. You are nervous about something and it has me concerned because you aren't exactly yourself lately. I admittedly, am not myself lately either. You can trust me to understand and not say a word about it if you so choose to tell me what your dilemma is. I am not one to judge peoples personal problems."

What she told me next, made my heart skip a beat. Whether it was because of how she felt or or how I felt, I hadn't the slightest idea.

"This is something I haven't really told anyone before except for, four people. I found at 20 years old that I am attracted to women. My parents were't happy about it and disowned me, but my best friends Doug and Lilly were happy about it because, they suspected it. Anyways, fast forward 6 years to right now. The problem isn't that I am attracted to women. You see, it's rather which woman I have fallen in love with. I know she is an amazing person and will probably never-"

"Oh, Andrea." This was the moment I realized Andrea had found me, the Ice Queen lovable. I was the woman she had fallen in love with.

"I know you might be scared Andrea. But I need too know for sure. Am I the woman you have fallen in love with?"

She was fidgeting again when she looked at me with teary eyes. She spoke two simple words. Two simple words that change not only our lives, but the life of my bobbseys.

"Yes, Miranda." T'was my turn to be teary eyed now.

"Andrea, I know it's a long shot. But if anyone can make it, it's you and I. The best is yet to come albeit at it's own pace. Don't have fear because we will go all the way. I don't normally show my feelings, but I need you to keep listening. It's a long road ahead of us, but we're not going to give up because, this is a once in a lifetime love."

I poured out the contents of my heart. Pausing to take a breath, I continued on. This time, I sat perched on the edge of my desk in front of Andrea. My Andrea.

"We've found the love that everyone looks and waits for their whole lives. You can put your hand in mine, and we can take a leap of faith. A leap of faith towards marriage perhaps? I know it's a long shot but, I can picture it now. We stand at an altar, all eyes on us as we say 'I Do'. Then they're throwing rice and what not in our hair. Afterwards we can plan the rest of our future."

My Andrea. My darling Andrea, stood up and kissed me. She kissed me in a way that made my heart want to explode with happiness. I kissed her back with the same fierceness. God, I love this woman. When we broke apart for air, she replied to the words i had said.

"I love you Miranda. I'm not going to give up on us. What we have is a once in a lifetime love."

 **A/N.6: This may be a limited series. It depends on reviews and whether or not I lose my muse (let's hope I don't). I think the 1st one I did was a wee bit better. If you'd rather me do other songs instead of just having ones by Keith Urban, let me know. Prompts of any sort are welcome too!**


	3. I Wanna Kiss a Girl

**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been working on my other stories and have been reading other peoples' stories as a way to gain inspiration. If you haven't already, check out my other _Devil Wears Prada_ stories and of course my Mamma Mia! stories. Thank y'all for being patient my good peeps!.**

 **Happy Birthday to me, I live in a tree! Haha just kidding, I don't live in a tree, but I do turn 19 today!**

* * *

It had been a long few months since my Andrea had left me on the steps of Place de la Concorde. I needed someone to talk to about the whole ordeal. So, I have sent everybody except for Nigel home, I needed to talk, and he was the one person who knew everything and wouldn't judge me for any of it. His friendship is definitely a godsend, I don't know if I've told him so, but it is. As soon as Nigel enters my office, he starts talking.

 _'Okay Miranda, what's on your mind?'_

I take a deep breath. To kiss and tell, is simply not my style. Anyone who knows me, can tell you that.

 _'It's Andrea. It's been awhile since she's broken my heart and, it feels like it's been broken in two. I know it has taken me some time, but I am feeling ready to talk to her.'_

Nigel walked over and sat on the corner of my desk, while I was standing and staring out the window to the busy street below. It took me a minute before I could continue.

 _'I want to be able to kiss her, hold her tight and, tell everything's gonna be okay. I want to feel magic under the moonlight. It's gotten to the point, Nigel, that I can't stand to be so lonely in this big old world. I need her close but, I'm afraid to take a risk only to lose it all.'_

I walked over to the small cabinet next to my desk, and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. I poured a measure of it for both Nigel and myself. There was nothing like a shot of liquid courage- well in my opinion anyways. After downing our shots of Whiskey in one gulp, Nigel continued on.

 _'Well Miranda, here's my thoughts on this. You're holding back your feelings and are becoming distant as a way of protecting your heart, right? I've seen the fire in your eyes when you looked at her, or her name was mentioned. That fire in your eyes lights up the room and the sky. Honestly Miranda. You need to surrender to the feelings you have for Six. It's such a simple thing to do, to try and tell her that you love her. If you don't, your blues aren't going to go away. You need to_ try.'

Nigel was right. I needed to surrender to the feelings that I have for Andrea. I needed to try and get the feelings to be conveyed to her. But how? I just want to kiss her and hold her tight, in my arms. I wanted it to be magical. I wanted to make a little bit of magic with Andrea. However, I didn't want to take things too far and have things turn out horribly. I couldn't handle my heart breaking like that. I decided, to send her a dozen roses, one for each month she worked as my assistant. I am going to include a little note, a love letter of sorts, if you will. It's worth a shot, I suppose.

 _'Yes Nigel, I suppose you're right. I really should give you a raise for as much as you do for me. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to do a few things before I go home. You can leave now. That's all.'_

It felt nice to get the weight of this ordeal off of my chest. I sat down and picked up a pen and began to write the letter.

* * *

 _ **My Dearest Andrea,**_

 _ **I know it has been a few months since your departure from Runway.**_

 _ **You may hate me for what I said and did, and for that I am very sorry.**_

 ** _There is something I wish to tell you. My dear Andrea, it seems you have tamed the Dragon and, melted the Ice Queen's heart._**

 ** _Admittedly, I am scared to tell you this and, I hope you don't think ill of me afterwards._**

 ** _My heart has been captured by yours. I have fallen for you in a rather hard manner._**

 ** _Now, you don't have to, but, please join me at the townhouse tonight for dinner? Shall you choose to, dinner will be done at 6:30._**

 ** _Much Love to you Darling,_**

 ** _Miranda_**

* * *

I let out a loose and shaky breath. Here's to hoping this goes well. I put my sunglasses on, picked up my bag and coat, and headed out of the office. Since it was Friday, Caroline and Cassidy would be picked up from school by their father. It leaves me a little time to myself, to gather my thoughts. I haven't a clue whether or not Andrea was going to come to the townhouse for dinner. I hoped desperately that she is because, I need to tell her everything. I live on hope and right now, my hope is that my feelings of love are reciprocated.

* * *

For dinner, I hadn't a clue what to make. I didn't know what Andrea like or did not like. I texted Nigel, figuring he might know as he is one of her good friends.

 _'Nigel, do you know what food Andrea likes? I asked her over for dinner but I haven't a clue to what appeases her appetite. ~M.P.'_

It was a few minutes before I got a reply from Nigel. Once again, he saved the day.

 _'To my knowledge, Six isn't a picky eater. But, I do know she likes Italian food especially spaghetti, even though it's a bit mundane. ~N.K.'_

It may be mundane, but I do enjoy it myself. Plus, I'd do anything to make her happy.

 _'Thank you Nigel. I shall see you Monday. ~M.P.'_

* * *

Cooking the spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread, was easy and took only an hour to make. Since I had 30 minutes to get ready for dinner with my Andrea, I put it in the warming oven. As I was walking upstairs to my bedroom, I decided to just wing it. By that, I mean I am just going to speak from the heart instead of rehearsing what I am going to say. Once I made it to my bedroom, I opened up my armoire to find something to wear. I wanted to wear something enticing, for Andrea. Finally, I just decided on a cerulean colored wrap around mini dress, with my high heeled, knee-high Prada boots. After getting dressed, I redid my make-up and hair and headed downstairs to open the wine for chilling, and to set the table.

* * *

It was finally 6:30. I heard a cab pull up to the curb and, the next thing I know, someone is knocking on my door. I haven't been this nervous since I found out I was pregnant with twins. I opened the door and there she stood. Letting out a small gasp I welcomed her into the house. "My darling, Andrea. I am so happy you could make it. Here, let me take your coat." As I was putting her coat in the closet, I couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked. My eyes devoured her all throughout dinner. She wore a black button down shirt, which should off her perfect chest and, she wore a pair of tight legged slacks, showing off her long and toned legs. Finally after dinner, it was time to tell her everything. Even if it might result in gut wrenching heartbreak, it was worth it, to tell her the truth.

* * *

I led her upstairs into my study. I was walking in front of her, making my hips sway in a shall we say, slightly provocative manner. Might as well put forth the effort to entice her in any way possible. "Care for a drink?" I asked her. Like I said, there's nothing better than a little liquid courage, mine being whiskey. As we both sat on the sofa, I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

 _'Andrea, I asked you over for dinner because like I said in my little note, my heart has been captured by yours. I need to tell you everything. I only hope that you're not disgusted with me after the matter.'_

Andrea took a sip of her drink and nodded for me to continue.

 _'I have to rid myself of the blues I have acquired and have had since Paris. When you left, it broke my heart into two halves. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to take it slow nor do I want to make it go far and it fall apart. I want to kiss you my Andrea. Darling, I want to hold you and tell you everything will be okay. Perhaps make magic under the moon lit sky. I don't want to be lonely in this big old world. I can't bare it, with out you. My dear, I love you with my whole being. What shall you say about that?'_

She scooted closer to me and held me tight. She whispered into my ear the words that cemented our future together.

 _'I love you.'_

* * *

 **Did y'all like it? It's longer than my others (I think). I enjoyed writing this one, more than I did with the first two. Anyways as per usual, please review! Also, if you have any prompts PM me, or put them in your reviews. Much Love to my peeps!**


	4. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Hey readers! This is a songfic that is a companion of sorts to an upcoming chapter of,** ** _"It Started With Coffee"_**

 **This songfic is based on, "** ** _Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?"_** **by country music duo, Thompson Square.**

 **This will be chapter 6 and/or 7 of** ** _ISWC_** **but, it is using the lyrics of** ** _Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?._**

 **The original chapter will not have song lyrics in it. This version differs a little bit from the actual chapter in ISWC.**

 **Enjoy your reading my lovelies and, don't forget to review!**

* * *

Miranda and I are sitting on my mom's roof, talking about anything and everything under the moon and stars. It had been a long day. We had came to my mom's house from the hospital, after her heart surgery. It was nice to sit on the roof top balcony, breeze blowing through our hair. In the breeze, I could smell the honeysuckle in Miranda's perfume and, it both comforted me and drove me wild.

I was silently thanking the heavens above that my mom made it through the surgery and that, Miranda has been by my side ever since I got the call in Paris. I was thinking about our next move. What would happen once my mom got back on her feet? Who would take care of her? Would she be able to gain back her health: the way it was before the heart attack?

As I felt the sting of tears, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "My darling Andrea, what's on your mind?" Miranda said, pulling me from my thoughts and into the real world. "The future. I'm worried about my mom and how if at all, she'll be able to take care of herself because, I'm the only family she has left. I-" pausing to take another deep breath, I continued, "What's the next move, Miranda?"

Turning to me she asked, "Well Andrea, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Miranda's voice sounded shy instead of the normal confident iciness. She may of been shy, but she smiled nonetheless. "Of course, Miranda. I like you a lot and there is no way I'm going to miss my shot." It was somewhat hard to believe that someone people refer to as a dragon, loved me and wanted to kiss me.

It was a kiss filled with hope. Filled with love, desire and fireworks. It was the best damn kiss that I've ever had and it made butterflies skitter around my stomach.

Of course, the long one after that was even better. Haven't a clue why the second kiss was even better than that of the first one. It just was and, I was loving it. Miranda was enjoying it too. There were various soft and quiet noises drifting around us. I couldn't tell who was emitting which sound, and I frankly could care less. All I could concentrate on was Miranda and I am sure that her concentration was reciprocated onto me.

After having a make-out session that seemed to last for hours, we finally broke apart for some much needed oxygen. Miranda put her arm around my shoulders, allowing me to put my head in the crook of where her neck meets her shoulder.

"I too was thinking about what our next move is. If able to, we could have your mother transferred to Presbyterian. You could move in with me and the twins. If after she's released from the hospital, if she might be in need in-home health care, your mother is more than welcome to live with us in the townhouse. Eventually if she wants to and is able to, care for herself and be on her own, she can have the penthouse in NYC. It was gifted to me during my divorce from the twins father, James and, I never use it."

I pondered about what my girlfriend suggested. I did want the best for my mom and would love to move in with Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy. The only remaining concerns was about the future between Miranda and I. Would we last through rough patches? Is this a forever thing? Will we be officially married or would it become a common law marriage? "That all sounds great my love. But besides me and possibly my mom moving in, what's the next move in the relationship? Am I overthinking it?" There shan't be much worrying any more. All thanks to my love who, erased all conflicting thoughts and worries.

"No, Andrea. You're not overthinking anything, dear. As for our relationship, I have the inclination that what I am about to do and what I am about to say will erase any and all doubts and conflicting thoughts."

I wondered what she was going to do. Was it going to be good or bad?

Miranda took a deep breath, centering herself. Never have I ever seen her this nervous. To be quite honest, it was in a way, adorable.

"Andrea, remember when I went to get coffee while you were talking to the cardiac surgeon and the cardiac physician?"

I did remember her leaving to get coffee and carry-out from a restaurant down the street from the hospital. Silently, I nodded my head, telling her to continue.

"We have known one another for about two years. In the year since you left me in Paris, I've been doing some thinking. Though I didn't think much of it at first, I missed you. As the year went on, I realized just why I missed you; why I couldn't get you out of my mind. I missed you my darling girl. So while I went to get us some coffee and carry-out, I took a chance and went to the jewelry store and bought you a ring. I knew from the moment you agreed to be my girlfriend, that I wanted to have this last forever. Truth be told, I think we have one hell of a shot. There is one more chance I want to take." Miranda took a break from speaking to root around her pocket for something.

Only one thought was currently running through my head. Is she going to do what I think she is?

"The next chance I am going to take is this. My darling Andrea, I think you and I both love one another immensely. I am getting on down on one knee to ask you an important and very life changing question." She briefly stopped speaking as she pulled out a small square shaped velvet box.

OH MY LORD. OH MY FREAKING LORD.

"I think we have a tremendously good shot. Will you please do me the honor of, becoming my wife?"

My stomach now has even more butterflies flitting about. I knew my answer straight away after her asking.

"Yeah baby, you know that I love you a lot. Yes, I will do the honor of marrying you, Miranda."

The smile that spread across her face was one that few have seen. I along with Caroline and Cassidy, get to see it everyday for the rest of our lives.

"Well." Miranda quipped. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Oh I will most definitely kiss her. It was amazing, fueled with relief among other emotions.

* * *

As hard as Miranda and I tried, we were not able to get a single minute of sleep. We were too elated to sleep.

"You know Andrea I was thinking. We could plan the wedding for the middle of June; the weather would be perfect. I will say this though, I don't wish for the wedding to be planned by anyone other than us and of course, help here and there, from the twins."

Happiness. That's what I felt. It's what Miranda felt too.

"Just think Miranda, we'll plan everything in detail. Everything from the wedding cake to the honeymoon. I can picture it now, my mom will cry as I walk down the aisle and when the preacher says to say 'I Do' we'll say it with mega watt smiles on our faces. I'd say you could lift my veil, but I don't want to wear one. I love you so much and can't wait for our forever to officially start."

With a yawn, I said, "Night, my love."

Her response was, "Are you going to kiss me good night or not?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy this song fic? I sure hope so! Anyways, if you have any songs that would fit perfectly in the realm of Mirandy, put them into your reviews. If I choose your suggestion, you will get a shout out!**

 **Much Love**


	5. Just A Kiss

**Hey guys! I heard this song and, I thought it'd be perfect for Mirandy. The song is, `Just a Kiss` by Lady Antebellum.**

 **This could technically be a sequel to _'Tonight I Wanna Cry'_ and will be in Miranda's PoV.**

 **The idea for using this song was because I have had it stuck in my head for awhile (most Lady A songs get stuck in my head lol).**

 **Also, there is a slight reference from the movie, _'Darling Lili' as well as a slight NCIS reference._**

 **The prompt is sort of from the reference (if that made sense?). Brownie points to those who figured out the slight references.**

 **I apologize for being so slow with the updates. I have been writing for my other stories and I have been on Wattpad too. My anxiety has been high lately and, it makes me want to be productive, but not having the motivation to do so. It's hard to explain, but hopefully you understand.**

 **Thank y'all for being patient!**

 **Enjoy your reading my lovelies and don't forget to review!**

* * *

You know, the saying goes that, _'If you love someone or something set it free, and if it comes back it was meant to be.'_ I always thought that the statement was a travesty of sorts. That's what I believed until I met Andrea. It was an almost instant attraction, the love at first sight type of thing. It was unexpected and honestly, I was terrified.

Things were going really well before Paris Fashion Week. The day before we had left for Paris, I had a lunch date with Nigel. He asked his usual things, like how the twins were doing and how I was doing, dealing with an asshat by the name of Stephen. I told him the twins were doing well, like they always do, they hadn't driven Andrea away. As for the asshat, I told Nigel that after Paris I wanted to divorce him. Nigel seen the far away look in my eyes and asked if there was anything else I wasn't telling him. Admittedly, I was nervous to tell him but I did. I explained how I fell for Andrea that it was a love at first sight and that, it hit me harder after seeing her in those damned Chanel boots. Telling him that I doubt that she'd reciprocate my feelings. Nigel thought otherwise on the whole reciprocation of feelings. He told me just to go and outright tell Andrea how I feel. Of course, me being stubborn, didn't do it. I was scared of her reaction.

Fast forward to the middle of Paris Fashion Week. Stephen sent me divorce papers via fax machine. I was in a robot mode, hoping that news of the divorce didn't reach the States until I was able to tell Caroline and Cassidy. Andrea had came into my room, seen me crying and asked if there was anything she could do. Without looking at her, I told her that she could do her job. Her gentle smile had faltered which made me feel terrible.

When we were in the town car on the way to the Place de Concorde, I was talking to her about this, that and how she wanted this life and had thwarted the Paris trip from Emily. I took a sideways glance at her and seen a flicker of hurt and love in her lovely brown eyes. When the car came to a stop, she opened the door, got out and as she was shutting the car door, she whispered, "God, I love you Miranda but, why do you have to be such a Bitch?" . Then she took off to God knows where. Afterwards, I listened to Keith Urban's song _'Tonight I Wanna Cry'_ multiple times. It made me realize that I needed to tell her how I feel regardless of whatever outcome happens.

That was a month ago. A month ago, we went on our first date, and now we are going on our second date.

Andrea loves the simple type of dates. Believe it or not, I like them too. That is why I decided to take a page from one of my favorite movies. I decided to take her on a picnic at 3am, because at this early morning hour, there isn't any ants to worry about.

* * *

After eating everything that I had packed for our picnic, I felt the need to tell Andrea things that I've never told anyone. I felt the need to open up to her. It felt as if she was the only one I could trust with what I tell her and open up to her and thus, trust her with my heart.

We laid back on the blanket, linking hands as we were staring up at the sky, watching the stars.

"You know Andrea, laying here under the stars with you so close to me, is making it hard to fight the feelings of doubt that this is just a dream." I paused a moment to take a breath. "But I must say, being caught in this moment and being caught up in your mega watt smile, is eradicating any such thoughts." Honesty. It felt good to give her the honest truth of how nervous and slightly terrified I am.

Andrea smiled slightly and pulled me into her arms. "Miranda, when I'm holding you in my arms remember, that we don't have to rush into anything. We can just take everything at a slow and steady pace."

Her statement made me feel much better. I gave her a chaste kiss to the lips as I said, "There's a shot in the dark, that you might just be the one I've been waiting for my whole life for. I can tell by how you care for my girls and I, I also find it quite attractive that you're so caring and understanding." It's going to take us a little time to get closer and to get to know each other, and I'm okay with that. Andrea is okay with that too. You do not waste good and it isn't in my plans to let this go to waste.

Andrea pulled me closer into her arms, and I buried my face in her neck. God, her perfume smelled divine.

"You know Miranda, I don't want to say good night. But I know, it's probably time for me to leave." Andy gave me a toe curling smirk.

Good lord, she's gonna be the death of me- figuratively speaking of course. In all honesty, I did want to take it slow but, the longer I looked at her and stared into her big brown eyes, I really wanted to throw all my inhibitions out the window and say to hell with taking it slow and, I told her as much. "Andrea, I must confess that as much as I want to take things slow, I want to say to hell with inhibitions. Say hell to taking it slow. We've known each other for a little over a year." I took a deep breath as I seen the look in her eyes. "Why don't you stay at the townhouse tonight? We can figure out everything later. But there is one question I've been thinking about. Would you ever consider a marriage between us?" I want to marry her and I have a plan in place should she choose to consider marrying me*

"I've always that about it and, if it comes to a point that we're both ready for marriage, I would be thrilled. I would love to stay with you tonight."

We conversed a little more, before we packed the picnic up and headed back to the townhouse. On our way back, I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to marry Andrea. The best part was, that I knew the twins wanted it too. They said as much in a conversation we had a few weeks ago.

My life is great right now and, I couldn't be happier with the way things are.

* * *

 ***The plan that Miranda has for proposing to Andy, will be revealed in chapter 4 and/or chapter 5 of _'The Vows of a Dragon and Her Doe'_**


End file.
